ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A Big Day at the Fair
A Big Day At the Fair is a 2018 British-American motion-capture fantasy musical hybrid film from Walt Disney Pictures. It is the sequel to Angelina Ballerina: The First Movie, Angelina in the Haunted Mansion and Angelina's New Friend. Charlotte Spencer, Naomi McDonald, Jules de Jongh, Jo Wyatt, Hilary Duff, Justin Bieber, Judith Mason, James McAvoy, Emily Blunt, Leah Zabari and Beverly Klein reprising their roles with new characters: child star Haley Charles portrays new main heroine 5-year-old violinist Marie Calhoun, and her dad, Rupert Calhoun, portrayed by Albert Brooks, Charlie Puth voices Angelina and Alice's new friend, Carlo, John Legend voices Dave, Ryan Gosling voices Paul, Corbin Bleu voices Rudolf and new villainous cats, Meowcent, voiced by Frances McDormand, Jinkquade, voiced by Peter Mullan and Aldoof, voiced by Orlando Bloom. It will be released in theaters with co-production SD Entertainment and Jerry Bruckheimer Films in stereoscopic 3D. Plot In the beginning of the movie, there is a song called "Front Row Seats (Home of Ballet)" performed by Angelina Mouseling. An imaginative young 5-year-old girl named Marie Calhoun (Haley Charles) is practicing her violin for her school concert but her dad, Rupert Calhoun (Albert Brooks) tells her the school concert is canceled because it's his birthday, so he tells her to put on a surprise show for him at the New York World's Fair. Her dad gave Marie five tickets for a trip to the fair in New York City and he has to go on a business trip. So Marie gets the tickets, says good-bye to her dad, cooks dinner and goes to sleep in her bedroom. Later that night, when Marie wishes that she could play her violin in the concert, Angelina Mouseling (Charlotte Spencer), Alice Nimbletoes (Naomi McDonald) and their new friend Carlo (Charlie Puth) help her realize her dreams to come true. But the next morning, when she makes Angelina and Alice come to life, they break Marie's chair and say "Oof!" Marie shouts, "Angelina! Alice! You're alive!" Then the two mouselings giggle and shout, "Hello, Marie!" Angelina says, "Guess what? We've got ten tickets to the New York World's Fair!" and Alice says, "And here are yours!" But Marie says, "No, I don't want it any more." Alice says, "We thought playing at the fair was your dream." Marie says, "I know, but playing infront of all these people is too scary and I'm really nervous!" Angelina says, "Oh, it's okay to be scared, Marie." Alice says, "Just take a deep breath in and let it out. You always have a friend on your side and have fun together." They sing a song, "Try Your Best" and "Follow Your Dreams." Marie feels much better. The three pack for their trip to the fair, grabbed their tickets and headed through the magic mirror behind a wall. On their way to the fair, the three sing "I Just Can't Wait!" When the three get there, they see a gate to the fair, they open it by saying the magic password "Cheese, please!" They go through the gates and give their tickets to Lucy (now an adult portrayed by Angelina Jolie) the ticket seller and meet their friends, Marco (Jules de Jongh), Gracie (Jo Wyatt), Viki (Hilary Duff), A.Z. (Justin Bieber), their teacher, Ms. Mimi (Judith Mason), Angelina's mum and dad, Maurice (James McAvoy) and Matilda (Emily Blunt), Angelina's 4-year-old sister, Polly, Mrs. Thimble (Beverly Klein), and even their new friends, Dave (John Legend), Paul (Ryan Gosling), and Rudolf (Corbin Bleu) except the two mean cats Jinkquade (Peter Mullan) and Aldoof (Orlando Bloom), they are in a haunted castle and Meowcent (Frances McDormand) is working in an art museum making sculptures. Angelina says, "We want to put on a surprise show for Marie's dad's birthday." And Alice says, "But we don't know what to do!" They take a tour of the fair and they, play games, win prizes, ride the carousel, have lunch at a hot dog stand and go shopping for clothes, food and stuff for Mr. Calhoun's birthday show while singing "An Adventure at the Fair." Then they checked into each room and share them at the Grand Hotel. One is for Marie, Angelina and Alice, the other is for Marco, Gracie, Viki and A.Z., the other is for Mr. and Mrs. Mouseling and Polly, the other is for Ms. Mimi, and the other for Carlo, Dave and Paul. Then they have dinner and go to bed while Angelina, Alice and Marie sing "Just Imagine." The next morning, Ms. Mimi says, "On Friday, you're going to put on a big birthday show for Marie's dad, Mr. Rupert Calhoun!" Everyone cheers. During lunch at the diner, Dave sits at his piano and sings his ballad "I'll Never Lose You Again." Meanwhile, Meowcent and her crew was looking at her crystal ball, she thinks they must defeat Marie and make her into a sculpture. They sing "Prepare To Be Amazed!" Back at the fair, everyone practices dancing and singing for the show. After that, Ms. Mimi tells them, "You need to get really busy and finish getting everything ready because Marie's daddy is going to be here any minute. Now I want you to go and take a look at the surprise they made for you at the Broadway Theatre." Then everyone takes a look at the surprise they made for them at the Broadway Theatre. Then the three cats come to New York and they want to fight Marie. She is chased by the cats and she defeats them by splashing cement onto Meowcent, Jinkquade and Aldoof and they were made into statues at the museum. Then everyone comes back and cheers for Marie and Mr. Mouseling gets her a shiny brand-new golden violin and bow as a present. Then everyone picks out fancy clothes for Mr. Calhoun's birthday while they sing "What Should We Wear?" Marie gets a white dress and tights and black shoes, Angelina picks out a blue fairy costume (a sparkly blue tanktop leotard, tutu, ballet slippers, a silver locket shaped like a heart, fairy wings and tiara), Alice picks out a fancy navy blue dress with a white collar, a light blue neckerchief, a navy blue hair ribbon and ballet slippers, Marco picks out a white long sleeved button down shirt, black pants and black shoes, Gracie gets a tap dancing outfit (a silver tanktop and headband, black pants and tap shoes), Viki with a pink dress and ballet slippers and purple tights, A.Z. with a hip-hop outfit (a black shirt, jeans, baseball cap, sneakers and gold chains), Carlo with black button-down shirt, black pants and black shoes and top hat, Dave and Paul in fancy suits. Then they get their costumes and things together, get tickets and catch a bus to the fair's theater. That night, from backstage, Marie, Angelina, Alice, Marco, Gracie, Viki, A.Z., Carlo, Rudolf, Dave and Paul hear the crowd in the theater. When Marie's dad arrives, everyone shouts "SURPRISE!!!" and he's so surprised! Ms. Mimi introduces to one of the most greatest singing pop groups of all time, Angelina, Alice and all their friends! So Angelina, Alice, Marco, Gracie, Viki, A.Z., Carlo, Rudolf Dave and Paul perform "I'm Your Friend, You're My Friend" and "A Mouseling Like You" while Mr. and Mrs. Mouseling, Polly, Mrs. Thimble, Mr. Calhoun and Ms. Mimi watch them and Marie plays her new violin. After that, they bring out a big delicious, rich chocolate cake with candles on top and everyone sings "It's Your Special Birthday" and Mr. Calhoun blows out all the candles. Then Angelina says, "That was fun!" Alice says, "How about an encore?" Marie says, "Yes!" So they all do an encore of "We Always Love Each Other" with Mr. Calhoun before they have dinner, snacks and desserts. Then Angelina gives a wink and a smile and says good-bye before the credits roll. Characters * Marie Calhoun – the main protagonist * Angelina Mouseling and Alice Nimbletoes – the deuteragonists * Marco, Gracie, Viki, A.Z., Ms. Mimi, Mr. Maurice Mouseling, Mrs. Matilda Mouseling, Polly Mouseling, Mrs. Thimble – the tritagonists * Meowcent, Jinkquade and Aldoof – the main antagonists * Carlo, Rudolf, Dave and Paul – the major characters * Mr. Rupert Calhoun – the minor character Cast * Haley Charles as Marie Calhoun * Charlotte Spencer as Angelina Mouseling * Naomi McDonald as Alice Nimbletoes * Charlie Puth as Carlo * Frances McDormand as Meowcent * Peter Mullan as Jinkquade * Orlando Bloom as Aldoof * Jules de Jongh as Marco * Jo Wyatt as Gracie * Hilary Duff as Viki * Justin Bieber as A.Z. * John Legend as Dave * Ryan Gosling as Paul * Corbin Bleu as Rudolf * Judith Mason as Ms. Mimi * James McAvoy as Mr. Maurice Mouseling * Emily Blunt as Mrs. Matilda Mouseling * Leah Zabari as Polly Mouseling * Beverly Klein as Mrs. Thimble * Albert Brooks as Rupert Calhoun Soundtrack All songs written by Robert Panzer and Crystal Mata. #"Front Row Seats (Home of Ballet)" (Mark Sayer-Wade (music), Judy Rothman (lyrics)) – Angelina #"Try Your Best" – Angelina & Alice #"Follow Your Dreams" – Angelina & Alice #"I Just Can't Wait!" – Angelina, Alice & Marie #"An Adventure at the Fair" – Angelina, Alice, Carlo, Dave, Paul, Rudolf, Marco, Gracie, Viki, A.Z., Ms. Mimi, Mr. Mouseling, Mrs. Mouseling & Polly #"Just Imagine!" – Angelina, Alice & Marie #"I'll Never Lose You Again" (John Legend, Tor Erik Hermansen, Mikkel S. Eriksen, Toby Gad, Lindy Robbins, Dan Wilson) – Dave #"Prepared to Be Amazed" – Meowcent, Jinkquade & Aldoof #"What Should We Wear?" – Angelina, Alice, Carlo, Dave, Paul, Rudolf, Marco, Gracie, Viki, A.Z. & Marie #"I'm Your Friend, You're My Friend" – Angelina, Alice, Carlo, Dave, Paul, Rudolf, Marco, Gracie, Viki & A.Z. #"A Mouseling Like You" – Angelina, Alice, Carlo, Dave, Paul, Rudolf, Marco, Gracie, Viki & A.Z. #"It's Your Special Birthday" – Angelina, Alice, Carlo, Dave, Paul, Rudolf, Marco, Gracie, Viki, A.Z., Ms. Mimi, Mr. Mouseling, Mrs. Mouseling, Polly, Mrs. Thimble & Marie #"We Always Love Each Other" – Angelina, Alice, Carlo, Dave, Paul Rudolf, Marco, Gracie, Viki & A.Z. #"All You Need Is Love" (End Title) (John Lennon, Paul McCartney) – Grace Potter & The Nocturnals with Elton John, Jelly Otter, Peanut Otter, Angelina Mouseling, Alice Nimbletoes, Bond, Mandy Collins, Drew Seeley, Vanessa Hudgens, Lucas Grabeel, Ashley Tisdale, Corbin Bleu, Monique Coleman, Ryan Gosling, Emma Stone, Rod Stewart, Mike Batt, Lily & Poppy Cat #"You Know You're Right Where I Belong" (End Title) (Michael Bolton, Richard M. Sherman, Robert B. Sherman) – Michael Bolton Trivia This film is Rated PG-13. Category:Sequels Category:2018 Category:2018 films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Disney films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Feature film Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:IMAX films Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:HiT Entertainment Category:Motion-Capture films Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Films Category:Sabella Dern Entertainment Category:Hybrid films Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Children's films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:3D Category:CGI Films Category:Films produced by Jerry Bruckheimer Category:Films directed by Ewan McGregor Category:Jerry Bruckheimer Films